This Week in Productions
This Week in Productions is the umbrella organization responsible for several periodicals and essays released by Schattenmann, including This Week in Pacifica and This Week in the Network This Week in Pacifica This Week in Pacifica was a weekly news journal written by Schattenmann while a member of Vox Populi to showcase some of the more ridiculous spy screenshots coming out of the New Pacific Order. While Vox had spies in most Continuum alliances, the majority were in NPO, and many submitted fairly mundane reports; for example, arguments over the way tech was being distributed. TWiP initially took these rather mundane reports and drew them out to their limits, creating big stories out of small stuff. As the publication evolved, TWiP took a harder line and began delivering more solid material to please its audience, and the toll taken on NPO rose in tandem. As TWiP increased the pressure on NPO, NPO increased the pressure on the Vox agents in NPO. Most TWiPs resulted in the loss of the agent responsible for the intel within it. In order to slow this loss of talent and create a sense of security, many TWiP issues focused not on Pacifica, but on other subjects such as The Continuum and Citadel. Meet the New Polaris Meet the new Polaris did not follow the TWiPacifica format--there was no spying or subterfuge. Rather, Schattenmann used familiar graphics and his Vox fame to present a dual response to Polaris' moral imperialism in the Bipolar War. The first TWiP production to take aim at form allies, MTNP was received with much venom, including an argument between Schattenmann and former Vox Dei Doitzel. Meet the New Polaris 1 The first MNP focused on the pitfalls of Polaris' war, taking a slippery-slope approach to the issues. Meet the New Polaris 2 Perhaps an omen of the ongoing war's future moniker as "bipolar," MNP2 took the opposite view from MNP1. The concept was lost on most people, and despite its different message, MNP2 was closed as a duplicate topic. Ramirus: Scourge of the Grämlins Scourge of the Grämlins was an interview of Ramirus by Schattenmann. Grämlins was the last holdout in the BiPolar War, continuing to fight IRON due to Ramirus' demands that IRON surrender "unconditionally," a distinction never defined clearly for the OWF public and derided globally as an exercise in ego. Hoping to get his message out, Ramirus offered himself for an interview. Unfortuantely, Schattenmann had not been paying particular attention to the discussion surrounding the mater and had little in the way of questions, prompting Ramirus to add his own and answer them. The interview was poorly received as uninteresting and lending a platform to a man that did not deserve one. This Week in History Schattenmann's third Vox Populi memorial thread, TWiH was written for the occasion of the second anniversary of Vox's founding. TWiH recalled some of Vox's more entertaining accomplishments, took a few jabs at old enemies, and reminded readers that though Vox Populi's charter is suspended, its work is eternal and left in the hands of the people. TWiKileaks The most ill-concieved This Week in- production, Twikileaks was a Schattenmann-Sir Paul collaboration. Hoping to add a little ironic humor to his newsletter, Sir Paul, head of NPO's propaganda, asked Schattenmann to write a Wikileaks-style "release" of NPO intel which was of course simply NPO's monthly newsletter. Unfortunately, much of the content had already been published in a previous thread. The publication was also perceived as an insult by Schattenmann against MK, placing Schattenmann in the odd position of appearing to be a NPO toadie in the ongoing NPO-MK OWF tensions surrounding Sir Paul's OWF claims to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. This Week in the Network This Week in the Network was a return to the original TWiP format during the war between Schattenmann's Cult of Justitia and The Orange Defense Network. Written in collaboraton with Yawoo and other Justitians, TWiN released screenshots of internal ODN discussion on everything from diplomatic talks with MHA (citing MHA's pivotal role in the first issue of This Week in Pacifica) to ODN elections to General Assembly discussions on CoJ's surrender terms. First published two months into the war, TWiN was a direct response to the perception by ODN in general and Secretary General OsRavan in particular that CoJ was a joke vanity alliance to be lightly attacked and spoken to like an errant child. This Week in CyberNations This Week in CN is a bi-weekly collaboration with CN International Broadcasting. Rather than a thread, it is a radio broadcast; guests from across the political spectrum are interviewed by Schattenmann on topics ranging from current events to foreign affairs. This Week in CN airs Thursdays at 9 PM EST. External Links *First episode of This Week in Pacifica *Ramirus: Scourge of the Grämlins *This Week in History *Institutional Anarchy, GOONS and raiding *TWiKileaks *First episode of This Week in the Network Category:News Publications